transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flames
After Lady Fire sets fire to The Arsenal, Zeke calls in an old ally to help her control her powers. Meanwhile, Alex is up to an new side-scheme. Plot Prologue/ July 14, 2024 In a remote area in Japan, Zeke continues to meditate. Tadashi Shamada tells Zeke to focus. Tadashi tells Zeke to let go of the past. He tells Zeke that he'll find Inner Peace one day. Zeke then begins to balance his whole body on his mechanical finger. Zeke then begins to have a vision. He loses concentration and begins to think. He is told by Tadashi that he has experienced a vision. Zeke asks what it means, and Tadashi mentions that he does not know. He then asks Zeke if he remembers much of his Martial Arts Training, and Zeke mentions that it has been over a year. Tadashi then asks Zeke to show him what he remembers. Zeke gets into a defensive stance, before starting to train with Tadashi. October 3, 2025 In Present Day, Zeke continues to meditate. As he continues to meditate, he hears screams and the hiss of flames outside of The Arsenal's Dojo. He walks into the Training Room, where Arthur and Clemence continue to put out flames, and Zeke asks what happened. Arthur mentions that Natalia lost control of her powers. Moments earlier, Natalia begins to show flame tricks to Arthur, Clemence, and Roni. Natalia then fells a surge through her body, and lights a part of The Arsenal on fire. Zeke then asks Natalia what she was thinking. Natalie mentions that she doesn't know what happened. She mentions that she felt a sudden power surge, and lost control. Arthur mentions that she managed to hit Martin and Ivan, and both are in the Medical Bay. Zeke mentions that he knows of someone who has played with fire a lot, and maybe he might help. Natalia asks what he means, and Zeke suggests that Natalia might lose control again. Zeke orders her to head to Japan, to train under an old friend. Natalia asks if there is another option, and Zeke suggests the Ice Box. Natalia tells Zeke to take it easy, before flying out of The Arsenal towards Japan. Zeke tells Arthur to make sure that he is not disturbed, and Arthur guarantees that he'll never be disturbed. As Zeke returns to the Dojo, the flames spread again, and Arthur asks someone for help. Amy-Evie uses her trident to put out the flames. Arthur thanks Amy-Evie. Warsaw, Poland I Alex approaches Dr. Ruination, who continues on a Formula. Dr. Ruination tells Alex that he has come close to perfecting the Mutation Serum that is used in the Generation M Program. Alex mentions that once they've perfected the Serum, they can apply it to FENRIS's soldiers. Dr. Ruination asks why his expertise is used for Talon and not HYDRA. Alex mentions that Dr. Lefebvre used Endoplasmic matter to create Chemical Edge. Dr. Ruination mentions that creating something like that is scientific. Alex then asks when the Serum will be ready, and Dr. Ruination suggests that it will be finished within the hour. In Japan, Natalia arrives to a Monastery, where she is welcomed by Tadashi. Natalia mentions that she is searching for an old friend of her brothers'. Tadashi asks if it is Ezekiel-Amadeus, and Natalia asks how he knows. Tadashi mentions that Zeke is the only other European to come to his Monastery. Natalia asks when he met Zeke, and Tadashi mentions that he came to him a broken man 2 years ago. Natalia mentions that it must have been around the time he assassinated Reginald Mortimer. Tadashi asks why she came, and Natalia mentions that she had lost control of her powers. Tadashi asks her to show them, and Natalia asks if it's okay. Tadashi reassures her. Natalia sends a fire blast towards the Monastery, and Tadashi uses his powers to prevent the flames from hitting the Monastery and channels it to melt the snow on the Monastery floor. 16 Paragraphs Left; TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** Clemence Vernon/ Protostorm ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Jaronira Conod/ Springload ** Amy-Evie Oxton * Tadashi Shamada * Talon ** Alex Crow ** Dimitri Schvets/ Dr. Ruination Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties TBE Notes * We finally learn what Zeke has been up to since the conclusion of TASKFORCE: The Union Wars. * The Ice Box is menitoned. The Ice Box was the name of a Prison for Mutants, which appeared in the film Deadpool 2. Episode Script Flames Script